newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Timeline of Events
0 ANI (In the year of the Dread Emperor) - 500 years ago :Dread Lord Karsen defeats the Incarnate Hope, conquers the human realms, and establishes the . ;466 ANI - 41 years ago : participates in the Uprising, which is put down by the local regiment. ;487 ANI - 15 years ago :Finbar Gullvan helps command the Engenstut County Revolt, which is defeated by the local company as soon as it starts. ' father is killed in the battle. ;December 507 ANI - 3 months ago :Goblin couriers travel from the major cities of to all the citadels and fortresses. Soon after, ork patrols go out and confiscate food stores and livestock. Orders go out to increase the production of military supplies. ;January 508 ANI - 2 months ago :Orks continue confiscating food stores, livestocks, and wagons. Military orders continue to be high. Regiments begin intensive training at the citadels. ;February 508 ANI - 1 month ago :Confiscation of supplies ceases. The orc regiments leave their citadels and assemble into their legions near . Thousands of peasants are forced to travel with them along with the confiscated livestock and food stores. ;15th of February, 508 ANI - 3 weeks ago :Over a dozen children are sacrificed by the commanding the orc legions. A great portal is opened and the assembled legions and their supply train travel through it to points unknown. ;1st of March, 508 ANI 1 week ago :Word comes to the that there was a coup in the capitol and the Dark Emperor is missing. has successfully rebelled. Gullvan realizes the legions are not coming back and begins agitating for a rebellion in Hanist. ; - 8th of March to the 12th of March, 508 ANI :The Resistance ambushes an orc patrol at Finbar's Gap, then recruits militia from Trones and Trones' Crossing. Two days later, at the 17th Battle of Trones, leads the Resistance to a crushing victory over the 7th Company of Nulm's Dogbloods. The Resistance spent the 12th at the Trones stronghold; the handful of orcish survivors arrived at Swartun late on the 12th. ; - 13 of March to the 23rd of March, 508 ANI :The Resistance reorganizes their army and equips several units with orcish equipment. On the 20th, they head north to capture Harbuck and Swartun. Unknown to the them, the four closest companies of the Dogbloods are moving to Harbuck. An orcish cavalry reconnaissance in force runs into the Resistance on the 21st and is repulsed with heavy losses. On the 22nd, Trahaern takes the archers and blocks the bridge to Harbuck while Aisling and Skyler and most of the infantry head east to a nearby ford. They are met by the Orcish cavalry while the orcs pour out of Harbuck. Trahaern is seriously wounded but the orcs take heavy casualties and the remnants flee north. The Resistance spends the 23rd reorganizing and recruiting in Harbuck. ; - 20th to 21st of March, 508 :The rest of the Resistance leaders at Camp Liberty investigate the ruined building on the grounds. They find it is the remnants of a desecrated temple, populated by hungry ghouls, and kill the ghouls. ; - 21st of March to the 28th of March, 508 ANI :The Resistance leaders at Camp Liberty kill an undead abomination. On the 22nd, they head into the woods to find the Squallites. On the 26th, they negotiate a treaty with the Squallites, and return to Camp Liberty on the 28th. :On the 25th, Trahaern and Skyler overrun Swartun while Aisling chases the remnants of the orc force from Harbuck across the river. The army spends the 26th reorganizing at Swartun. ; - 29th of March to the 15th of April, 508 ANI :The army spends a week recruiting and reorganizing at Swartun while rains make travel difficult. On April 4th, they head west, staying in Rora overnight and crossing to Namdalside on the morning of the 7th. They learn the south Namdalside Resistance has taken Force Skrite near Sundoy but are about to be overwhelmed, and force march and defeat the orcs at the Battle of Skrite on the 8th. They spend the 9th and 10th recruiting more troops and arrive at Costvud on the 11th. Rumors of a secret entrance don't pan out, but they do find a friendly golem buried beneath the castle. They retreat to Trevya to recruit more troops and are attacked by Pennant Zo Erigash who is roundly defeated. On the 14th, they return to Costvud and Skyler storms the castle. Banner Taeza Gulm is killed and Pennant Zo Erigash flees with less than a dozen Dogbloods, headed for Travgrave.